1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel spun emulsion fibers and other structures containing polyvinyl chloride (hereinafter abbreviated as PVC) and polyvinyl alcohol (hereinafter abbreviated as PVA) as the main constituents and further containing amido-containing polymers, and methods for production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process for producing fibers composed of PVC and PVA by the emulsion-spinning method is already known and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,370 (patented Nov. 19, 1963). The main character of the process resides in preparing a stable spinning dope by mixing an emulsion of PVC having a viscosity of less than 200cp. and a particle size of smaller than 500A, in which a part of the PVC is grafted onto the PVA, with PVA as a matrix (which is a water-soluble high molecular weight compound or high polymer capable of aiding the coagulation of the emulsion into a fiber at the coagulating operation).